<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吐槽体 by atuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616923">吐槽体</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuo/pseuds/atuo'>atuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuo/pseuds/atuo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吐槽体</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吐槽君你好。本人性别男爱好男，不，应该说爱好是我男朋友。坐标颜值都无关。</p>
<p>是这样的，我跟我男朋友认识很久了，之前是作为非常好的朋友相处，但实际上我们在第一次见面的时候就互相对对方一见钟情了。我们确认恋爱关系的时间也不短了，但是什么都做了就是还没到最后一步。</p>
<p>前几天吧，我们终于准备好，一起迎接生命大和谐了。其实这个词我也不是很懂什么意思，是他教给我的。那天开始的一切都非常美好，我们一起去了他最喜欢的餐厅吃饭，一起看了他最近很想看的电影，然后，天色渐晚，我们就准备回酒店，开始这个值得纪念的晚上。</p>
<p>然而。在我们洗了澡，香喷喷地躺到床上，我也用准备好的润滑液慢慢给他做好了润滑，前戏准备非常充分，他身上已经变得粉扑扑的了。我带上套子，进入了他。一直到这里，都是非常完美的，完美得像教科书般的gv画面。</p>
<p>进去之后我觉得我已经非常克制，非常温柔了，一直在问他可不可以，疼不疼。他的反应也都完全没问题。由于前戏做的很长，我在强忍着进去的时候，他就已经she了一次了。之后我进去开始动，他就又有了反应。其实他的时间并不算短，我也并不是很了解大家都是多长时间。大概二十多分钟半个小时左右吧，他又she了，我还没有，并且预计还要再等等。</p>
<p>问题就在这个时候出现了。他开始哼哼唧唧，不停推我。我以为这是情趣，没太在意，但他一直不停推我，还一直喊不要了不要了。我就停下问他到底怎么了，他哼唧着说他真的受不了了，整个人已经迷迷糊糊的了，腿在我身上都挂不住。是真的非常认真的受不了了的状态，我就问他再等一会儿不行吗，就一小会儿。他可能看我有点可怜，就点了点头。我就又开始动，一小会儿过去我还是没出来，他就又开始哼哼。</p>
<p>我最看不了他撒娇，更看不了他哭，他那时候眼眶已经红了，小声问我能不能停下来。我没办法，又不想伤害他，只能停下来，硬着从他身体里退出来了。他看起来非常累，看了眼我下面，问我要不要帮我用手。他那个委屈样子让我非常心疼，只能抱着他说没关系，冷静一会儿就好了。把他哄睡了，我才去冲了个冷水澡。</p>
<p>第二天他醒了以后很不好意思，大概是觉得有点对不起我，我也安慰他说没关系，慢慢来。最后他说晚上接着来，一定要成功。其实某种意义上我们已经成功了，对他来说已经是全套了，我只是差了一点而已。</p>
<p>我以为第二天我们会成功，事实上还是我俩太天真。第二天晚上和前一天一样，他she了之后再过一会儿就已经受不了了，整个人就像不想起起床的小孩子，比赖床还要抗拒一百倍。但是他也在努力配合我，忍了好一会儿才出声求我停下来。不过他有拿手机看时间，好像比前一天时间稍微长了一点，大概半个多小时。</p>
<p>没错，我还是乖乖退出来，等待它自己软下去。我男朋友整个人都不好了，不停跟我说对不起，我只想抱着他，因为无论怎样他都不需要跟我道歉。</p>
<p>但是，我的男朋友是一个非常不服输的人，他一旦决定的事就一定要做到。所以他又跟我说第三天再试一下，一定要成功。</p>
<p>第三天，也就是昨天晚上，能看出他自己非常努力，一直不停地勾引我，。其实昨天我根本没有报什么希望，因为两天下来我没有怎么样，他却累得不行腰也疼。所以当我进去动了一会儿，他又she了的时候，我就已经打算退出来了。但是他使劲拿腿夹着我的腰，手搂着我的脖子，说什么也不让我出去，一定要努力到最后。我就接着埋头干。因为他要我保证无论如何都要做到最后不能推出去，所以他开始哼唧的时候我也忍着不理他，结果越到后面叫的越大声，不停地打我，最后直接哭出来了。</p>
<p>我哪能见他哭啊，不管之前答应过什么了，一边轻轻拍他一边急忙退出来了。等他不怎么抽搭了，他还看了眼手机，说这次比昨天时间还长呢，然后说什么也要用手帮我弄出来。最后他帮我用手弄出来了，没等我收拾，自己就累到不行睡着了。</p>
<p>今天我说什么也不能再折腾他了，这种事等一等也没问题。</p>
<p>广大考生，其实这个吐槽是他让我发的，他实在不知道怎么办才好，每次都这样他觉得委屈我。但其实我还好，这样的事我只会和他做，就算每次都不成功，他也不用担心我会找别人的。但他还是想问一下，因为他不知道从哪个认识的弟弟那里听说性生活的和谐是感情必不可少的一部分。</p>
<p>嗯就这样吧，希望广大考生能给给建议，劝分就不必了，我们两个就算没有性生活也不会分手的。谢谢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>